


Uncharted Waters

by VelvetMarine



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetMarine/pseuds/VelvetMarine
Summary: After having run into Dojima stumbling home on Adachi's shoulder after a night of drinking Naoto wasn't exactly brimming with confidence that they could close the case efficiently. Furthermore, according to his partner Adachi, Dojima harbors some suspicions on his nephew given the first body was found not long after he arrived. The last thing Naoto was expecting was just how difficult it was to merely look at him let alone understand the feelings he stirred up in her not long after.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Satonaka Chie, Kujikawa Rise/Tatsumi Kanji, Narukami Yu/Shirogane Naoto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Uncharted Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my first time I've ever posting on this website. I recently finished Persona 4 Golden thanks to the gift from above that is the PC port! That and reading some other well written stories on here gave me the push to finally try my hand at writing. I'm honestly not sure where I want this story lead, but I've got a few vague ideas bouncing around in my head that I hope I can make something out of.

Naoto was frantic as she pulled out her phone and hit the speed dial. Each ring signaled an eternity passing.

“Shirogane estate how may I-”

“Yakushiji-san, please, get grandfather!”

“Naoto-sama? What has happened? Are you alright?”

“Yakushiji-san, please!” Naoto all but screamed into the phone. Looking up, Naoto saw a few customers give her curious looks and she forced a smile hoping they’d leave her alone.

“Yes of course, one moment.”

Naoto’s heart beat was running wild. She could feel blood rushing through her face and ears and she had to hold her phone with both hands to keep it from shaking.

“Naoto-kun, what’s happened?”

“Grandfather, I need you to listen to me!”

“Of course, whatever you need,” one did not need to be an accomplished detective to know his granddaughter was clearly distraught. “I’ll listen to whatever you need to tell me, but please Naoto-kun breathe first.”

“Y-yes of course,” Naoto took several deep breaths reigning in her frantic heart. “Let me start from the beginning…”

“Hello, my name is Naoto Shirogane. Might I have a moment of your time?” This must be him. He matches the description given to me perfectly but...

“Oh, sure but just so you know I don’t work here.” Yu gave an easy smile as he turned to fully face the one who addressed him. The stranger was decked out in various shades of blue with hair to match. It was kind’ve a miracle Yu didn’t spot him first. “My name is Yu Narukami, nice to meet you.”

“Y-yes well, um, that won’t be a problem,” Naoto was taken aback all of a sudden. A lump had formed in her throat and she could feel her pulse quickening. What just happened? Before he looked completely unassuming just browsing the aisle but now...  
“I wanted to ask about the area...t-that’s a school uniform right? A-are you a local?”

“It is, but I just moved here a few months ago to tell you the truth. I know the area pretty well by now though what exactly do you want to know?” he asked, tilting his head slightly. 

“O-oh that’s...good?” Naoto’s brain was hard at work trying to rewire its failing circuitry.

“...”

“...”

Yu’s smile was becoming more and more forced by the second. This dude is starting to creep me out. Why isn’t he saying anything? He came up to me afterall, “Hey, so, did you want to know where you can grab a bite to eat around here or something…?” 

“YES! I mean no! U-um you see I’m a detective called in to aid the ongoing investigation regarding the serial murder case here in Inaba. I assume you’re familiar with it? 

“You’re really a detective? That’s impressive. Sure I’ve heard about it, the murders and the weather are what the news ever talks about, but are you alright? Your eyes are all over the place, are you looking for someone?” 

“Huh? Yes! No! Uhhh…” Naoto pulled her cap over her eyes to try and hide her reddening face, “Sorry but can I have a moment please? 

“You’re not looking too good. Your face is really red, are you sick? Do you need me to call someone?” 

Yu stepped closer to see if he could help, but Naoto quickly shoved him back.  
“Keep your distance!” she yelled. The red on her cheeks intensified and she started panting as if she just narrowly escaped drowning.

Wow! Okay...I think it’s time to make my exit, “Listen, I came here with my little cousin and she hasn’t come back from the restroom yet so I’m gonna go look for her. Sorry I wasn’t much help.” Yu turned to leave when suddenly a hand reached and grabbed his own.

“NO!” Naoto cringed as she saw a few others passing by them in the aisle turn to look at them. Why did I…?”

“Woah! Sorry if I offended you, but I need to get going. Let go of my hand.”

“...”

Yu turned to face her again and the look in his eyes sharpened, “Look, you’re really creeping me out now. Let. Go.” 

Rattled, Naoto unconsciously squeezed his hand harder, “Sorry! I-I just-”

“Big bro, there you are! I found the spices we were missing on the way back! It was hard at first but Yosuke found me and he helped me get them off the high shelf!”

“Hey, partner!” Yosuke greeted cheerfully. “Out shopping for...dinner?” Yosuke noticed straight away how the stranger was grabbing Yu and the look his friend was giving him. “What’s going on?” 

“Nothing I was just leaving.” Yu leveled a glare at the blue stranger but he still didn’t take the hint.

“You picking a fight? Let go or I’ll have security haul your ass off,” Yosuke warned. 

“I-I…” This is all wrong! How did we get here!?

“Are you having a fight, Big Bro? Is the bad guy hurting you?” Nanako started tearing up and she hid behind Yosuke’s back.

“Bad...guy? No! It’s not like that I was just...um.” Naoto was at a loss for words. What exactly WAS she doing? 

Yosuke stepped closer, “Was what? If it's not like that, then hands off!” Naoto reflexively stepped back and loosened her grip.

Yu forcefully pulled his hand out of Naoto’s grip, nearly dragging her off her feet. He quickly bent down to be eye level with Nanako, “It’s going to be alright, Nanako. “Yosuke, I need to take her home. Can you handle the rest?”

Yosuke stared straight ahead at the wide eyed Naoto, “Leave it to me, partner. Get Nanako home safe and sound.”

“I owe you” Yu shot Naoto a glare over his shoulder as he walked off holding Nanako’s hand and just like that they rounded the corner we were gone.

“You cause trouble for my friend again and you’ll answer to me. Got it?”

“That’s-please, I didn’t mean to-”

“Save it. Now are you gonna walk outta here on your own or do you need to be escorted out?” 

“Wait I-” Realizing there’s nothing more to be done, Naoto bowed her head, “Apologies, I’ll be leaving now…”

“And that’s what happened! It was like someone flipped a switch and all my mental faculties malfunctioned, grandfather! I’ve never felt anything like it before. I was shaking so fiercely it was all I could do to hold onto my phone.”

“Naoto-kun, breathe. First, I am going to run through what happened again with you but this time I am going to prompt with you questions and have you respond accordingly. Do you understand?”

“...Yes, forgive me.”

“Superb. First, you spotted him and concluded he matched the description given the intelligence you were provided. What was he doing?”

Naoto breathed deep and continued, “When I located him he appeared to be browsing the aisles. In his possession was a grocery basket brimming with various ingredients. I can only surmise he was out shopping such as an everyday occurrence.” 

“I must agree. What did you notice first?”

“His hair. It immediately grabbed my attention as the vast majority of the other shoppers all had black hair as is most common. I only managed to observe part of his face as he was facing away from me, but it was obvious he was wearing a school uniform. Various other shoppers were of similar age and all wore matching clothes.”

“Good. You made a partial confirmation on his ID. Then, you approached him head on intent on confirming your findings. What observations did you make then?”

“W-well as he turned to face me I noticed how sharply dressed he was…”

“Can you elaborate?”

Naoto noted a strange tone in his voice, “Um...his uniform was quite becoming of him. No obvious wear on his clothes and even his shoes looked well kept. His facial features were strong and his eyes were indeed silver as well. The way they caught the light immediately-”

“If I may interrupt, would it be prudent to surmise you found this gentleman to indeed be the one you were informed about?”

“Yes...” Over the line Naoto could have sworn she heard mirth in her grandfather’s tone of voice. “It was then when I noticed various irregularities in my biological functions begin to occur. I found it difficult to even look at him I-Grandfather? Are you well?”

“Just a cough, my dear. Let us proceed. In the end you found yourself at odds with your subject’s friends and family and was forced to leave.” Tsuyoshi let out a tired sigh, “Naoto-kun, am I right in my assumption that you have neglected food and sleep since you were granted access to the case files?” 

“Yes, sir.” Naoto cheeks burned at having been so predictable.

“You know full well what I have to say regarding such matters, so we will leave it at that for this evening. Hurry home and do what you can to recover from this ordeal. I have a theory on what this experience means, but I fear you are not ready to hear it given your reaction and current state. If anything should happen rest assured you have my full support in this as you do in all things.” 

“Thank you, Grandfather. Pleasant dreams.” Grandfather was someone she could always rely on without fail. There was no doubt in her mind she’d be lost without him. Naoto made her way and went through the motions of her nightly routine. Finally in bed, her brain checked out for the night.

After hanging up Tsuyoshi called in his friend and secretary, “My friend I have great news! It seems as though dear Naoto has met a fine sounding gentleman.”

“Was he the cause of her distress earlier? It’s been quite sometime since Naoto allowed herself to show such weakness so openly.”

Tsuyoshi nodded, “Indeed. From what Naoto-kun told me previously, this young man is under light suspicion of being involved in the murders by his own uncle, a detective on the force no less! Truly the police department is grasping at straws.”

“Would this not cause trouble for Naoto-sama? It must be some cruel twist of fate that the first persona Naoto-sama has ever shown romantic interest should be suspected of murder.”

Tsuyoshi waved him off, “It may be too early to say such things, but if this young man should prove not guilty of any wrongdoing, then I daresay Naoto-kun may soon realize this new case may not in fact be her biggest challenge yet. However, this may be just what she needs to break free of her shell, I am happy for her.”

That night, Naoto dreamt of silver eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I had Tsuyoshi's and Yakushiji's exchange be longer, but it quickly become too convoluted and felt way too forced. I hope this version conveyed what it is I wanted to get across. Also, titles are hard.


End file.
